Benn Beckman
| jname = ベン・ベックマン | rname = Ben Bekkuman | ename = Benn Beckman (manga); Ben Beckman (anime) | first = Chapter 1; Episode 4 | affiliation = Red Hair Pirates | occupation = Pirate; First Mate | jva = Kazuyuki Sogabe (Episode 4); Aruno Tahara (Episode 151+) | 4kids eva = Andrew Paull | Funi eva = Sean Hennigan | birth = November 19th }} Benn Beckman is the first mate of the Red Hair Pirates. Appearance Beckman is a tall man, he is at least a foot taller than Shanks. In Luffy's hometown, he sports a black hair tied in a ponytail, and is never seen without his rifle nearby or a cigarette in his mouth. In the current storyline, his hair has turned gray and is cut short. He also now has a large X-shaped scar on his left temple. His outfit has changed very little from his first appearance; he now wears a black, v-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves (whereas he is previously seen wearing a short-sleeved shirt of a similar color and design) along with loose pants (originally of a dark green color, but presently gray) with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots. Like most of the other Red Hair Pirates, he wears a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion. The only thing added to his attire is his spiral-patterned cape. Gallery Personality Beckman appears to be a lot less fun-loving than the other members of the crew and a lot more relaxed, acting as the level-headed member. He, along with Lucky Roo and Yasopp, is one of Shanks's most trusted crew members as he is always seen when the Red Hair Pirates are featured, usually when something crucial happens. At times, Beckman seems amazed at the actions of his captain, such as panicking when Luffy is taken or getting even more drunk when he has already drunk a lot before and when Mihawk brings the news of Luffy's first bounty. He is the first to speak out amongst the crew whenever they appear. He is also seems to be the first to ask questions about the crew's situation, such as whether the World Government would try to stop them from seeing Whitebeard. Abilities and Powers According to Eiichiro Oda, Beckman has the highest IQ of all the characters introduced in the East Blue saga.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 8, Fan question: Who has the highest IQ? Since he is a first mate to a Yonko, he presumably possesses a great deal of strength. During the Battle of Marineford, Admiral Kizaru chose not to fight him, even though he had just fought the First Commander of Whitebeard's crew and Whitebeard himself. It should be noted that Kizaru did, however, when Beckman has come down to join with the rest of the crew, continue his attack on Luffy. Beckman also single-handedly defeated Higuma's crew of mountain bandits, telling Higuma to bring a warship as backup if he wanted to fight them. Weapons Beckman carries a flintlock rifle with him, but he has yet to fire it, instead using it as a club on Higuma's men and as a threat against Kizaru. History Romance Dawn How Benn Beckman came to be a member of Shanks' crew is unknown. At Luffy's hometown, Beckman tries to explain his captain's decision on refusing to take Luffy with him to sea. Unfortunately, he finds that his captain leaves him in somewhat of an awkward situation since he seems to enjoy mocking the fact Luffy could not swim, leaving Beckman to explain that Shanks really is not that happy all the time. Later on, after the Higuma Incident, Beckman and Roo take on Higuma's men. He shocks Higuma by taking out every last bandit, leaving only Higuma standing. Arlong Arc When Mihawk informs the crew about the up-and-coming Luffy, his crew and the Shichibukai throw a party, already being worn out from another party the night before. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Beckman is seen with Shanks on their ship visiting Whitebeard. He is shown unfazed during Shanks and Whitebeard's clash. Prelude to the Whitebeard War Since Vice Admiral Momonga has recently mentioned that the Red Hair Pirates have intercepted Kaido, it can be assumed that Beckman is standing alongside his crew. Marineford Arc During the Battle of Marineford, Beckman prevents Admiral Kizaru from attacking Luffy and Law, telling Kizaru not to move a muscle while aiming his gun at him. Apparently, he is enough of a threat to make even an admiral raise his hands as sign of surrender (albeit in a somewhat sarcastic way). However, Kizaru makes one last attempt to kill Luffy by shooting his beams at him. Luffy escapes alive in Law's submarine and the pirates leave the battlefield peacefully taking Ace and Whitebeard's bodies with them. After the War Beckman is seen at Ace and Whitebeard's funeral somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Benn Beckman and Lucky Roo vs. Mountain Bandits * Red Hair Pirates vs. Kaido and his crew (unseen) Merchandise Beckman has been featured in One Piece Gashapon sets and Portrait of Pirates. Translation and Dub Issues * In the 4Kids English dub, Beckman's cigarette is edited out. Trivia *When Oda gave his name, Oda joked on how he is called "Shofukutei Nezumi" because he looks a little like a mouse. However according to Oda, that was Usopp lying. References Site Navigation de:Benn Beckman it:Benn Beckman Category:Humans Category:Male Category:First Mates Category:Red Hair Pirates Category:Smokers Category:Dawn Island Characters